Conventional glass envelope reed switch manufacture is described under Background of the Invention in U.S. Pat No. 3,794,944; and alternative switch construction and methods are described in U.S. Pats. Nos. 3,794,944 and 3,938,066.
One of the problems in the methods of the prior art was that of keeping foreign matter out of the inside of the envelope during the manufacture, and at the same time, making a reed switch which had a strong sealing section. In some of the prior art methods, sealing was accomplished by radiant heat, rather than by flame, but this method is not only slower but, in practice, has been found to require the use of special glass which absorbs radiant energy and is substantially more expensive than the glass which would otherwise be suitable.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide an improved reed switch and method of making it, in which the seal area of the envelope is strong and production is faster and more economical than the production of reed switches known heretofore.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawings.